


Just As We Used To Do

by bruisedfruitforest



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The First Avenger, Embarrassment, Felching, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedfruitforest/pseuds/bruisedfruitforest
Summary: "Hey, Sarge! Where's the captain at, kid?" Dugan hollered. The commandos were drunkenly stumbling around beyond the thicket of trees in which Bucky was currently leaning against a tall trunk, trying to muffle his moans as Steve kneeled before him.
 "God fuckin' dammit." Steve muttered, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand.
Steve and Bucky sneak away from camp for a bit of privacy. Gratuitous wartime smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Deep In A Dream by Chet Baker (and many others, but his is my favorite version!)
> 
> This is a re-worked scene from my unfinished big bang fic, which now finds a new life as absolutely filthy smut. Enjoy.

"Hey, Sarge! Where's the captain at, kid?" Dugan hollered. The commandos were drunkenly stumbling around beyond the thicket of trees in which Bucky was currently leaning against a tall trunk, trying to muffle his moans as Steve kneeled before him.

 

"God fuckin' dammit." Steve muttered, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand. Bucky fisted the short hair at the back of Steve's neck, urging his mouth back to its former task. "Shut the fuck up Dum Dum, I'm trying to take a shit over here. I think cap's in his tent." he yelled back. "Well you better hurry it up Barnes, there's a flask full of gin with your name on it!" Bucky sighed, his erection flagging at the interruption. He beckoned Steve to give up, and the blonde man got to his feet with a grunt of displeasure. "You go on ahead Stevie, don't want the boys to think we been doin' nothing together."

 

It seemed as though it had been a lifetime since Steve had been able to get as close as he wanted to Bucky- war was, after all, not the ideal place for romance. Steve grabbed Bucky by the hand as he started to walk away, pulling him back in for a quick, gentle kiss. "What do you say we meet late tonight when the boys are passed out, leave 'em a note sayin' we're doing a little night recon, huh?" They had found an abandoned munitions factory in the Austrian countryside a few days earlier. It had been a cold, bitter winter, and the steel and concrete of the factory sure wasn't comfortable, but it was private. A place for them to be together, to re-learn the topography of each other's bodies after the serum and Bucky's imprisonment. After all, the rest of the Howlies picked up women whenever they had a little down time. Steve may have been an incredibly self sacrificing person, but even he felt that he deserved a little time for making time. Bucky nodded in agreement at his plan. "As soon as they fall asleep, we'll head out."

 

Finally, finally, they were alone. The cold air swirled outside, but they were safe in the quiet of the abandoned factory, with a small fire to warm them. Bucky had brought kindling and a few supplies, and was currently unrolling a sleeping bag for them to share. He finished the task and began shucking off his outer layers of clothing, until he was down to just his undershirt and trousers. Steve blushed; he had almost forgotten how his friend looked, after so many weeks of being swaddled in layers and layers of winter clothing. Steve divested his own shirt, instinctively moving closer to Bucky for the warmth and companionship he had so dearly missed. Bucky winced as he squeezed him to his chest and Steve quickly let go. How could he forget, even for a moment, everything Bucky had been through? His bruises, poorly-healing cuts and burns had been covered by his warm clothes, but now they were in plain sight. Blue and purple bloomed all over his best friend's chest and arms, as well as scores of precise surgical cuts and circular marks that could only be cigarette burns. Bucky shrank back, embarrassed. "I know it looks- well, you know. I'm no Captain America."

 

Gently, Steve beckoned him back into his arms, inspecting him at arms length before pulling him in and softly embracing him. "Goddamn Zola. I should've gotten there sooner. I should've-" Bucky interrupted with a hoarse, almost desperate sounding laugh. "How could you have known, Steve?" Steve pulled away and looked into his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was looking for there, but what he found was someone nothing like the Bucky he had known in New York.  He was wounded, in ways that Steve couldn't comprehend. Taking the serum had been Steve's choice- Bucky hadn't been given a say in whatever was done to him. "Hey, Stevie, hey" Bucky whispered, one rough hand coming up to caress Steve's face. Steve pressed into his touch; never before had the two of them so boldly showed their need for each other. During their teenage years, they had never spoken of it, what they did in the dark at sleepovers, late at night beneath the covers. Never talked about the way that Bucky had "helped" Steve learn to kiss, the way the two of them had explored each other's bodies more intimately than they had with any dame. Something had always existed between them, however quiet and secretive it might've been. And here they were, finally alone, far away from home in a place where what they did mattered to no one but them. Finally, they could speak of it, and so they tried.

 

"Steve, I've been.." Bucky gulped, smiling painfully. "The whole time I was lying there, alone in the dark, with those sons-of-bitches poking and prodding me and screaming at me in whatever goddamn language... I just kept thinking of you. I thought about your hands, and how when you'd cuff me on the shoulder half the time you'd stain my shirt with ink or pencil or paint or whatever you were working on. I never minded those little marks, not like I said I did." Steve took Bucky in his arms, leaning their foreheads together, breathing each other's air. "And your ma's bread, I thought about that. How we used to-" Steve smiled and cut him off there-"Steal chunks of it while it was cooling?" Their mouths were too close now. Bucky's normally neat hair was overgrown and shaggy, brushing against Steve's skin like a kiss already. His eyes were shadowed and dark, almost grey, as if the blue in them was weary of shining. They were quiet for a beat, and Steve ran his long fingers along the curve of his jaw, brushing the circles under his eyes, as Bucky closed them softly. He leaned in slowly, brushing his lips gently against the shadow where Bucky's long lashes rested on his cheeks. War had not made Bucky Barnes hard, but somehow softer, it seemed, like a stone worn away by eons of rushing water. Molded by pain and death, he was even more beautiful now than the carefree version that Steve had pined after. Oh, if Steve could return to those simple days in Brooklyn, he would give anything. Anything to put the blue back in Bucky's eyes, the paint stains back on his shoulders.

 

Even this new Bucky, he found, could smile, and he did so as Steve's stubble brushed against his neck and tickled his skin. It was all too much, the proximity and the desperation and the fear and the knowledge that the only safety they had was each other. Their lips met, finally, in a kiss like no other that they had shared. Soft, hesitant at first, but insistent- letting each other know that yes, they were there, yes this was real. It was okay, to feel this way for each other. There was no one to take it from them here. Steve barely knew where to put his hands, nervously shifting them from Bucky's sides to the back of his neck, tangling in his hair. Bucky moaned softly into his mouth at this, one of his hands reaching up to press Steve's more firmly into the tangle of hair at the nape of his neck. "I like that" he sighed into Steve's open mouth. The kiss deepened, and they found that neither of them felt the cold anymore. Bucky was drinking Steve in, holding onto him so tightly and pressing against him with all of his strength, panting into his mouth and refusing to let go for air. Their tongues met, honey sweet and and almost unbearably erotic, promises of other things their mouths could offer to do for each other. A flush rose on Steve's cheeks, for a very different reason than the cold. They broke apart for a moment, and Steve pulled his own shirt off before reaching out to shuck Bucky's undershirt from his body. The brunette's eyes scanned him, and Steve's blush spread down his chest. Bucky laughed a little at that, a hungry, wolfish laugh that Steve was sure must've dropped plenty of panties and snapped a host of garters back in Brooklyn. What a thing it was, to hear that sound directed at Steve. "You're beautiful, Stevie. Have you even looked at yourself lately?" He ducked his head down, his smile turning almost sheepish. "C'mere, sweetheart." And then Bucky's smile was against his skin, his rough hands caressing Steve's muscled back and his dark head bending to kiss down his chest. "Jesus Christ, your tits, Steven." Steve squawked as Bucky began playing with his sensitive nipples, kissing them and laving them with his tongue. "They ain't tits, Barnes, Christ- ah, God." Bucky giggled, pulling one peaked nipple into his mouth and sucking gently, his hand reaching up to toy with the other. "You sure about that, baby? They seem to like being played with just as much as any girl's." As Bucky continued his ministrations, climbing atop Steve and pressing him down to the floor on top of their sleeping bag, Steve began to relax into the slow, syrupy feeling of letting Bucky take him apart this way. It was true, he did like being played with like this, and the embarrassment of the filthy words his lover used only added to the excitement.

 

His cock was pulsing against his uniform trousers, engorged with blood and straining against his pants. Bucky finally broke away from his chest, his red lips glistening prettily, before coming back to Steve's mouth to continue their interrupted kiss. Fully on top of him now, Steve could feel Bucky's erection as they rocked their hips together. The times they had experimented with each other before had been quick and dirty handjobs in the dark, beneath the sheets. He had only seen Bucky's cock up close in the dark, and now his mouth watered as he took in the sight, wondering what it would feel like sliding wet against his own dick, or cumming down his throat, or better yet- in his ass. Bucky was having trouble keeping quiet now, moaning out loud and panting into Steve's mouth, pressing his little sounds of need into Steve's swollen lips. "Let's get these off" Steve whispered, unbuttoning Bucky's boxers, letting his dripping cock spring free. Bucky was beautiful; long, thick, and heavy, as Steve took him in hand. The head was flushed a deep red, and it was already drooling precum, a bit more dribbling out and Bucky's eyelashes fluttering as Steve gave it an experimental squeeze. "Oh, Stevie, please..." Steve pulled the rest of his own clothes off, and Bucky's eyes got big. "Guess the serum worked everywhere, huh?"

 

Steve's blush deepened, and he hid his face in another deep, open mouthed kiss. The two men were pressed together, skin to skin now, their cocks sliding against each other as they breathed heavily, muffling gasps and whimpers in each other's swollen lips. "Stevie- baby, will you-" "Will I what?" Bucky guided Steve's hands from Bucky's hips to his ass, encouraging him to squeeze and touch it. "Fuck me, please, I need you there." The blonde took the handful he was given, kneading Bucky's muscular cheeks and mulling it over. "Won't it.. Well, won't it hurt? You ain't a dame, how are we gonna get you wet?" Bucky laughed. "Trust me, it'll feel better than you can imagine, pal. You just gotta do it right, get me ready with your fingers. Here, check the med kit." He rolled off of Steve, rummaging around in his pack. "They usually keep petroleum jelly in these- ahah." He handed Steve, who was sitting up now , his prize. Bucky lay down on his stomach, ass in the air. "I'll stay just like this, and you get me ready. I took a shower when we got into camp this morning, so don't worry about me bein' clean."

 

Fuck, Steve was overwhelmed. Bucky was goddamn gorgeous, all laid out for him, his muscular ass angled towards him, knees spread. Steve pressed a kiss to one cheek, just appreciating the view. Bucky giggled a little at that, urging him to "hurry up already, Steve!" He unscrewed the jar of Vaseline and slicked up one finger, trailing it gently down between Bucky's cheeks. He used his other hand to spread them apart, taking in the view. Bucky's hole was tight and pink, and it twitched slightly in anticipation as Steve's fingers edged closer to it. Steve licked his lips- he had never thought of an asshole as something appetizing before, but this was Bucky, and every part of him looked absolutely edible. The first swipe of his tongue was tentative, and Bucky gasped at the gentle touch, arching back for more. "Steve, please.." he trailed off as Steve buried his face between his cheeks, running his tongue around Bucky's hole reverently before pointing it and pressing in, eliciting a whimper. His breath caught in his throat, a moan that could have been- Bucky was unbelievably beautiful like this. "You love this, don't you," he said almost with a kind of wonder, "Letting me do this to you." The dark haired man's eyes fluttered, as he let go of his bitten lip to get out a "God, yes".

 

As Steve began to trace his fingers around his already loosening, slick hole Bucky considered how damn lucky he was to get this, when boys back at camp had to trade each other dirty pictures to jerk off to. He bit down his lip as a moan threatened to slip out and Steve's fingers pressed in, gently curling and twisting as he hunted for Bucky's prostate. Curling his fingers just right, Steve pressed against the spot and Bucky couldn't help but arch off the bed and groan, low and dirty. He had done this to himself, in quieter moments in his bunk, his pillow stuffed in his mouth to keep him from crying out, willing his body to be still as he fucked himself to orgasm. But it had been far too long since he had been laid out like this by someone else, allowed to luxuriate in the feeling of being opened up and masterfully touched. No one knew him better than Stevie, he thought as Steve slipped a second finger in, leaning down to spit on his already wet hole. "Fuck, you're such a mess already," the blonde said, sliding his fingers in and out as Bucky leaned into his every thrust. "I'm good, I'm good Steve," he managed to get out from within the gooey haze of pleasure that had crept over him sometime between the first finger and the second. Steve's new body was big, strong, thick everywhere; his fingers and his cock. Bucky turned over as Steve's fingers slid out easily in the wetness of his already sloppy hole. He got on all fours; arching his back and sticking his ass out in anticipation. For a moment, he felt almost shy, a little embarrassed at putting himself so on display, until he felt Steve press against him, full bodied, his dick sliding between his cheeks as he moaned hotly into his ear. Steve wrapped a hand around the base of his dick, which was already nearly purple at the tip, swollen and it's leaking just adding a little more to the slickness between Bucky's spread legs. A third finger and Bucky was keening, arching his back and canting his hips back wantonly, beyond caring how it looked, even more aroused by how vulnerable he was beneath Steve's touch. Finally, he felt the blunt press of Steve's cock against his hole, as he peppered kisses over the back of his neck, the hand that wasn't holding him up tenderly rubbing Bucky's peaked nipples and trailing down his stomach.

 

He began to push in, the head of his cock slipping past the first ring of muscle and then the second. He had prepared Bucky more than well enough, but he still felt every thick inch of Steve splitting him open, filling him up so sweetly. When he was full seated inside him, his slim hips pressing against the cheeks of Bucky's ass, Steve let out a low moan, holding himself still inside his lover's body for just a moment. Bucky sighed and ground back against him, urging him to move. "Fuck me already, baby, I'm dyin' over here." Steve snapped out of his moment of revery and began to thrust in earnest, setting a punishing pace with hard thrusts that shook through Bucky's whole body. This was how he loved it- there was a time for gentleness, for making love, but it was not on a frozen night in an abandoned factory in the middle of a war. Tonight Bucky wanted nothing more than to be opened up and claimed, to be screwed hard and deep until he was drooling from his mouth and his cock, until he was unable to feel anything but pleasure. He whispered, "harder, God, please," as Steve panted in his ear, his hips snapping forward almost viciously. "Buck, oh, you're so fucking tight," Steve managed to choke out, his cheeks and all down his chest flushed a deep, pretty shade of pink. Steve's hand trailed up over Bucky's back, caressing the tensed muscles there admiringly before moving down to squeeze his ass.

 

"Stevie, baby, spank me," Bucky cried out as Steve's cock found its place against his prostate, every thrust making him shake with the force of the pleasure that thrummed up his spine and through his whole body. His arms were tiring, the punishing force of Steve's thrusts wearing on his already tired body. Steve smacked his ass, hard, and Bucky cried out as a pink handprint began blooming across his pale skin. "Fuck, do that again," he panted. Steve moaned low in his throat, lost in everything that Bucky was giving him, and he repeated the movement, bucky's ass jiggling as the slap reverberated through it. "Do it hard, leave bruises on me, baby, please, don't stop!" He smacked him, again and again, his skin now red and so, so tender that the slaps had an almost numbing effect. Finally, his arms gave out, and Bucky was pushed against the floor, his cheek and his cock pressed against the cold concrete, unable to do anything but moan and take whatever Steve wanted to give him. Steve's thrusts were shorter, more desperate now, and he could tell that he was getting close. Bucky himself felt as though he had been on the precipice of orgasm for a long time, his cock untouched but stimulated from the inside, the pleasure so intense that it bordered on pain. They were quieter now, the only sounds their heavy breathing and the snap of Steve's hip bones against him.

 

The blonde put his long fingers in Bucky's hair, stroking at first and then suddenly grasping it tight in his fist, gasping and then moaning deep and satisfied, as his orgasm crashed over him, holding himself deep inside Bucky and yanking his head back by the hair. Bucky cried out at the feeling of his hair being pulled, shivering as his lover pressed hard against his prostate, and finally found himself pushed over the edge as he felt Steve's warm cum filling him up. Bucky whimpered and cried out, his cock trapped beneath him and pulsing hard against the floor as cum drooled out, shudders wracking his body. Their breathing slowed as they rested in this position, both of them boneless and fucked out. Eventually, Steve slipped his cock free and looked around for something to clean them up with. Finding nothing, he turned back to where Bucky lay face down and gently pressed a kiss to his lower spine, before tenderly spreading his bruised cheeks apart and cleaning him up with his tongue. Bucky gasped, aftershocks still running through him at the gentle stimulation. "Fuck, Steve-" he whimpered as Steve easily slipped his tongue inside Bucky and ate his cum out of him. Satisfied with his work, Steve gently flipped him over. "Let me clean you up, baby" Bucky whispered, and opened his mouth, taking in Steve's softening cock and gently licking it clean.

 

They lay embracing for a few minutes, warming each other with their body heat, before getting into the sleeping bag together, Steve pressing his face into Bucky's soft brown hair and breathing in his scent. Bucky spoke quietly, voice still raspy, "We oughta head back soon, sweetheart." Steve felt something clench deep in his chest, as if his heart was being squeezed. Was it really possible that Steve Rogers was somebodies- no, not somebodies, _Bucky's_ sweetheart? Steve ran his hand through Bucky’s hair and pulled him gently closer. “Let’s stay just a bit longer.”


End file.
